Drunk 2nd Version – ChanBaek
by bebe fujo
Summary: "apa? Kenapa aku? Kau tidak lupa bukan toleransiku terhadap alcohol cukup buruk?" Baekhyun. "aku tidak lupa sayang. Aku ingat betul, hanya saja.. kau terlihat cute saat mabuk." Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja membuat Baekhyun mabuk dengan maksud terselubung. apa itu? baca saja.. jangan lupa RnR


Drunk 2nd Version – ChanBaek

Main Cast: Chanbaek

Other Cast: EXO Member

Rate: T++

Enjoy~~ Don't Forget to review ok!

Terinspirasi dari ChanBaek Momment di Happy Camp Kemarin. Judulnya 2nd version soalnya saya udah nulis FF ChanBaek dengan judul Drunk sebelumnya ^^ H.U.L.I

Bising, penuh manusia, asap rokok, dan bau minuman semua melebur jadi satu di Quille Night Club. Hal itu sudah biasa di tempat semacam ini, para pria dan wanita wanita sexy yang menggeliat-menari- tak tentu arah di dance floor, atau menikmati minuman beralkohol dimeja yang telah disediakan. Lain halnya yang terjadi di salah satu ruang VIP club ini. Dimana 12 pria tampan tengah berkumpul untuk merayakan sesuatu.

"semua sudah datang bukan? Baiklah kita mulai saja. Kalian tentu sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku Park Chanyeol, manusia tampan tinggi menawan.."

"idiot juga bodoh" sela Baekhyun cepat diiringin gelak tawa manusia lainnya.

"pardon, yang kau sebut idiot dan bodoh ini kekasihmu Byun-ssi" timpal Chanyeol tak suka. Baekhyun hanya menggumam 'opps' tanpa suara. "ah lanjutkan saja. Baby jangan menyela oke" Chanyeol memberikan wink terbaiknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi geli sekaligus jijik.

"pertama tama aku ucapkan selamat pada calon pengantin kita Kris Wu dan Huang Zi Tao yang akan melaksanakan pernikahannya lusa. Dan kita disini diundang untuk melakukan pesta lajang uhh yeahh kita bisa bersenang senang malam ini SE-PU-AS-NYA! Tuan Wu yang kaya raya ini akan membayar semuanya jangan khawatir" para pria diruangan itu –kecuali Kris dan Tao- bersorak gembira.

"asal kalian tidak membuatku bangkrut hingga tidak bisa membayar sisa pembayaran jasa WO-Wedding Organizer-" celetuk Kris dengan wajah serius. Dan pria pria disana kembali tertawa.

"ayolah hyung, kau tak semiskin itu. Kau bahkan masih mampu membeli 10 club macam ini juga beberapa hotel bintang 5 jika kau mau." Kata Chen seraya merangkul Kris yang duduk disebelahnya.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini? Tak akan menarik jika tak ada yang menantang." Ucap Kai sembari bersandar pada kekasih manisnya, Kyungsoo.

"malam ini kita akan memainkan permainan sederhana yang menarik. Permainan lama. Truth or Dare. Tapi berhubung kita ada di club dengan berbagai minuman yang menarik, kita sedikit memodifikasi permainan ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"ah biar ku jelaskan. Perhatikan baik baik. Permainannya seperti biasa, Truth untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur dan Dare untuk tantangan. Dan peraturan menariknya adalah kalian bisa untuk tidak melakukan Truth atau pun Dare dengan syarat, kalian harus meminum 2 gelas bitter gourd juice dan kalian bisa menunjuk satu orang untuk meminum satu gelas wine" Jelas Chanyeol. Para pria itu melongo shock terkecuali Kris yang memang merencanakan permainan ini.

"Bitter gourd juice? Yang benar saja? Astaga kenapa minuman terkutuk itu harus hadir diantara kita?" Chen protes dengan segala kemampuan drama picisannya.

"aku tidak mau minum cairan hijau itu. Sudah cukup 3 gelas yang aku minum tempo lalu" tambah Baekhyun.

"hei jangan berlebihan, kalian bisa memilih Truth atau Dare jika tidak mau minum jus itu." Pria berpipi bakpao itu menengahi, selaku yang paling tua dia memang bijak.

"benar kata xiumin. Ayo kita mulai" seru kris. Merekapun duduk melingkar dengan sebuah botol di tengah mereka. "sebagai yang punya acara, aku yang akan memulai putarannya" dan Kris pun memutar botol itu searah jarum jam dan ujung botol itu mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korban pertama -_-" keluh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, Truth or Dare?" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol, pria dengan senyum lebar itu berpikir sejenak.

"truth saja lah. Dimulai dengan sesuatu yang mudah."

Kris menyeringai, beberapa pria disana yang melihat seringai Kris tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus untuk Chanyeol. "berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan ketika bercinta terakhir kali?"

Mata besar Chanyeol membulat, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay. Sedangkan lainnya menahan tawa atas pertanyaan Kris yang mesum. Bukan hal mudah seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Wajah pasangan yang menjadi target pun memerah. Baekhyun memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ketimbang mendengar aib Chanyeol yang otomatis menjadi aibnya juga.

"ck! Apa apaan itu. Tapi baiklah. Terakhir aku dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melakukan 3 ronde karna Diva Baek mengomel dan memukuliku karna banyaknya jadwal yang harus dia lakukan esoknya." Jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"yya yaa! Kris hanya bertanya berapa ronde kenapa kau malah membeberkan itu" sewot Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya itu.

"hei aku tidak mau dikira seme yang tidak perkasa yang tidak kuat menggagahimu berronde-ronde sayang" bela Chanyeol.

"diam! Dan putar botolnya!" perintah Baekhyun, dia tidak mau kekasihnya berbicara hal hal mesum lainnya. Astaga -_-

Chanyeol menurut dia memutar botol itu dan kali ini ujungnya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"yya PARK CHANYEOL! Mwoya kenapa mengarah padaku?" Baekhyun tak terima.

"itu bukan salah Chanyeol hyung Baekhyun hyung, mungkin memang kau yang sedang sial" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"truth atau dare baby? Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa minum jus pahit itu." Tawar Chanyeol.

"eerrgghh dare saja dare" jawab Baekhyun sebal.

"kau yakin hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Karna Sehun sadar, baik dare ataupun truth dari Chanyeol tidak jauh dari hal yang berbau mesum.

"jangan membuatku berubah pikiran Hun-ah" sungut Baekhyun, kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"baiklah. Dare untukmu sederhana saja, duduk dipangkuanku dan cium aku dengan ganas" Chanyeol Smirk.

Baekhyun sweatdrop, sementara yang lainnya bertepuk tangan heboh. Sebagai pria dewasa, tentu saja ini tontonan yang sangat menarik. Seruan seruan 'hot kiss hot kiss' mulai terdengar.

"kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa minum ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan 2 gelas minuman berwarna hijau terang itu.

"setelah ini kau mati PARK!" Baekhyun pun bangkit dan mendekat ke Chanyeol lalu duduk dipangkuan pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. "jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku seminggu kedepan tuan" bisik Baekhyun didepan bibir Chanyeol sebelum melahap bibir Chanyeol.

"whoa daebak" tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari ada 10 kamera dari smarthphone yang tengah merekam adegan ciuman panas itu.

5 menit setelahnya ciuman itu diakhiri paksa oleh Baekhyun. Dia terlalu malu –lebih tepatnya takut terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukan-.

Permainan terus berlanjut, dalam 12 putaran 4 diantaranya mengenai Chanyeol. Nampaknya ia sedang sial kali ini. Dan kesialan itu berlanjut ketika Kai memtuar botol dan lagi lagi ujungnya mengarah padanya.

"ada apa denganku hari ini? Sial sekali. Aku pilih meminum jus pahit saja!" putus Chanyeol. Dia mengambil dua gelas berukuran kecil yang berisi Cairan hijau itu juga satu gelas kecil yang berisi cairan bening yang sedikit kekuningan.

Chanyeol menghabiskan dua gelas minuman hijau itu dengan sekali teguk. "Baek minumlah." suruh Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan gelas yang tersisa.

"apa? Kenapa aku? Kau tidak lupa bukan toleransiku terhadap alcohol cukup buruk?" lagi lagi Baekhyun tak terima. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? Kenapa dia melibatkan dirinya-baekhyun- dalam kesialannya.

"aku tidak lupa sayang. Aku ingat betul, hanya saja.. kau terlihat cute saat mabuk." Chanyeol memberikan wink pada Baekhyun.

Tidak sebenarnya buka cute yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan mengomel tak jelas ketika mabuk, bernyanyi out of tune dan sejujurnya itu menyebalkan dan tidak cute sama sekali tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang tengah mabuk, yaitu.. agresif. Yeahh Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang memulai acara pergumulan panas diatas ranjang mereka ketika ia sedang mabuk dan itu menyenangkan dimana Baekhyun yang Nampak haus akan sentuhannya. Oh astaga Lil' Park bersabarlah, Baekhyun harus minum setidaknya 2 atau 3 gelas wine lagi untuk mabuk.

"aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun. Dia membuang muka dan memilih memakan kacang yang tersedia dihadapannya. Chanyeol berdiri dan menyuruh Chen-yang duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun- minggir.

"ayolah sayang. Hanya satu gelas itu tidak akan membuatmu mabuk bukan?" bujuk Chanyeol seraya merangkulkan lengan kirinya di bahu Baekhyun.

"ayolah Baek hyung, jangan jadi istri yang suka membantah suami" ledek Tao.

"harusnya kau tidak usah membagi kesialanmu padaku Park!" rutuk Baekhyun dia terpaksa menggambil gelas wine yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "ewwhh rasanya tidak terlalu enak!" komen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskan wine itu. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebagai hadiah sebelum ia kembali ketempatnya semula. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan.

**To: Kai; Tao; Kris Hyung; Minseok Hyung; Suho Hyung; Luhan Hyung; Kyungsoo; Chen; Sehun; Lay Hyung;**

**Siapapun tolong buat Baekhyun mabuk. Aku janji akan mentraktir kalian hot pot porsi besar nanti.**

_-sent-_

Dan permainanpun berlanjut.

"Baekhyun hyung, minumlah" Sehun setelah menghabiskan jus hijau pahit itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah setengah sadar menggernyit. "lagi? Astaga aku sudah minum wine 4 gelas ahh kepalaku. Chanyeol babo itu membawa sial untukku" racau Baekhyun meskipun begitu ia tetap mengambil gelas ditangan Sehun dan meminumnya.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah cukup. Sepertinya Baekhyun hyung sudah mabuk." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"yeah thanks guys. Setidaknya malam ini aku mendapatkan hak-ku sebelum dia tidak memberiku jatah selama seminggu" Chanyeol nyengir. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"disini pestaku, tapi kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling banyak enaknya?" celetuk Kris.

"ayolah hyung, aku janji akan memberimu hadiah bagus lusa nanti," janji Chanyeol. Dia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusir Chen agar Baekhyun bisa bersandar padanya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karna mabuk.

"yeah asalkan bukan rekaman sesi panasmu dengan Baekhyun," balas Kris sambil terkekeh. Ia merangkul mesra Tao yang lumayan mabuk karna mendapat jatah 2 gelas wine dari Luhan dan Suho.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol, sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu kokoh kekasihnya. "nappeun heum? Kau mau aku hukum Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kembali meracau. Tangan Baekhyun mulai meraba-raba paha Chanyeol.

"guys, aku dan Baekhyun pamit ok, ada yang tidak tahan disini haha" Chanyeol tertawa sekilas. Ia membopong Baekhyun dengan bridal style dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke area parkin dimana Mercy hitam mengkilat keluaran terbaru lengkap dengan supirnya telah menunggu mereka.

"ke appartemen. Jangan mengintip kebelakang atau kau akan menanggung sialnya sendiri" peritah Chanyeol pada supirnya ketia ia dan Baekhun telah memasuki mobil mercy hitam itu. Supir itu mengangguk paham, bekerja 3 tahun pada Chanyeol membuatnya paham apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya itu.

"chanyeolie kau benar benar jahat heum? Aku mabuk.. ah pasti aku terlihat jelek sekali" Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengantinnya dengan satu tangannya untuk membelai pipi sehalus pipi bayi itu.

"tidak Baek, kau cantik manis" jawabnya kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Baekhyun yang setengah sadar membalas kecupan itu dengan lumatan lumatan dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menjadikan ciuman itu French Kiss.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di rumah ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menuntut haknya. Well aku tidak perlu menjabarkan ini bukan? Yang jelas mala mini Chanyeol bisa sepuasnya menikmati Baekhyun sebelum hukuman satu minggu tanpa jatahnya dimulai.

Pagi datang. Sosok manis itu menggeliat. Badannya pegal bukan main bahkan rasanya malas untuk sekedar menggeliat seperti ini. Sosok manis itu –Baekhyun- membuka matanya dan melihat kesekeliling.

'ini dirumah' pikir Baekhyun. Dia mencoba duduk dari tidurnya. Selimut yang tadinya menutup sampai sebatas dada melorot hingga pinggangnya. Ia melotot ketika menyadari tubuhnya telanjang dengan bercak bercak merah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan lagi nyeri juga lembab dibagian pribadinya membuat ia yakin apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"PARK CHANYEOL MATI KAUUUU!" Teriak Baekhyun.

-meanwhile di Kantor Chanyeol-

Nggiiingg

Chanyeol mengorek kupingnya yang tiba tiba berdengung. Perasaannya juga mendadak tidak enak.

"ah semoga Baekhyun baik baik saja. Aku akan pulang jam makan siang nanti," gumam Chanyeol. Yeah.. siap siap saja tuan Park, kekasih manismu sudah menyiapkan hadiah luar biasa ^^

THE END

Oww oww sayang bingung, ini ga harus masuk ke rate M kan? Enggak kan? Aduh mesum kali saya ini XD mian kalo ada typo typo yaa.. kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan sekali ^^

Ayo review yaa :D

Ditunggu

SARANGHAJA!


End file.
